A seat bottom or a backrest that constitutes a vehicle seat generally includes a cushion material made of a foam material, a trim cover which covers the cushion material, and the like. Furthermore, a seat further provided with wadding or a removable dressing cover changeable according to a user's preference is also used.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a vehicle seat in which a groove part for hooking is formed in a seat cushion body and a cover body is removably provided on the seat cushion body with a slide fastener provided in the groove part. In this specification, one fastener strip of the slide fastener is attached to the side peripheral surface of the seat cushion body and to the groove part formed in the seating surface, while the other fastener strip is attached to the rim of the cover body and to the inner surface part so as to be engageable with one fastener strip (refer to Patent Document 1).